Harry Potter & A Loyal Sidekick
by Claire Violet Thorpe
Summary: Harry is feeling super guilty of allowing Dumbledore to die, and Ron feels sorry for him. Contains slash, angst, and Half-Blood Prince spoilers! Completed.
1. Aftermath

Title: **A Loyal Sidekick **

Synopsis: Harry is feeling super guilty of allowing Dumbledore to die, and Ron feels sorry for him.

Setting: Hogwarts

People/Parings: Jacquel, Magnus, Amber, Harry, Cygnus, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid, Madame Pomfrey, Professor Sprout, Ron, Henry, Shara, Hermione, Ginny, Julia, Gabriel

Genre: Romance, Angst, General

Rating: PG-13/Teen for angst and romance (and lots of it!)

Warning/Spoilers: This story contains slash and **Half-Blood Prince** spoilers!

Disclaimer: None of this is mine.

* * *

(Author's note: _The following story takes place after Hogwarts is attacked and Dumbledore dies. The kids and teachers all attend his funeral. Everyone is very sad. This piece includes some original characters and scenes, but it will stay true to the original story_.)

* * *

After the funeral, Jacquel buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Her friend Magnus was taking two very inconsolable children to bed for a nap. Everyone else was hugging each other and crying. Amber was staring at the tomb that held whatever remained of her father. She still couldn't believe that he was gone. Harry approached her and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't save him."

Amber turned to him and smiled, something she had not done since hearing the unbearable news about her father's death. "No, Harry," she said gently as she set her little daughter, Cygnus, down on the steps. "Now you know that dad wouldn't want us to be sad." Then after greeting a group of mourners, she continued: "My father knew that he was dying. There was nothing that you, Jacquel, or Severus Snape could have done to save him."

At this, Harry turned to the grieving girl and said, "He was asking for it, wasn't he? When he was surrounded by those Death Eaters and he was at the end of his rope (_literally_), he asked Snape to kill him, didn't he?" He then thought of that night, when a dying Dumbledore was surrounded by Death Eaters. The old man had begged the Potions Master to kill him. Harry watched in horror as he was zapped and killed.

"He was asking to die," he muttered, almost to himself. "And Snape killed him. Snape! Out of all the people who could have done this disastrous deed, it had to be _him_! Sure, Draco Malfoy was a stupid patsy, but Snape had to kill the old man! I promise you that the next time I see him, I will kill him!"

But then, Harry received the most shocking reaction of his life. After overhearing his tirade, Amber reached over and slapped him across his face. "I can't believe you would say something like that, Harry James Potter!" she snapped. "Severus Snape is a good man!"

"He's a Death Eater!" Harry shot back. "He worked for Voldemort!"

"You're right, Harry," Amber agreed. "He _did_ work for the Dark Lord. But you don't know the other half of the story. Years ago, Snape agreed to stop being evil and reform himself. He worked as the Potions teacher when I was at Hogwarts as a student. He was someone I trusted with my secrets, and my late father's secrets as well. He is still a good man."

Harry was even angrier than before. "That man is the Half-Blood Prince!" he yelled. "He said so himself! He also tried to escape! I want to kill him…"

Another slap from Amber put another end to that tirade. "You can't kill him, Harry. Only Voldemort you must defeat."

"Yes, Amber," repeated Harry. "Only Voldemort I must defeat. That is my destiny." He stood up and prepared to leave, but Amber pulled him back down. "Harry," she said, "you must listen to me. I would love to help you avenge my father's death, but I am unable to do so in my condition."

_Condition_ Harry wondered. _What condition? Amber looks fine to me_. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm depressed," Amber said at last. "That's my problem. I'm sad, I'm upset, and I'm pregnant."

Harry gasped upon hearing this latest revelation from the Dumbledore heiress. _Amber is pregnant yet again? I will have to talk to McGonagall about this_! Amber was wearing her black dress and veil, but the tightness of the dress revealed her growing belly. Harry had seen that before, when Cygnus was not yet born. He himself had no memory of seeing another pregnant woman, unless you counted Aunt Petunia. (_and that's another story_.)

"Harry, please?" Amber's voice brought him back. "Whatever you do, please don't tell mother or Uncle Horace. It will just crush them." He nodded. Amber then said, "You must do whatever you can to weaken the Dark Lord before you defeat him. Or at least that's what my late father had told you. And when you meet Snape again, please, Harry, for the love of God, please don't kill him."

Harry swallowed and nodded. But he wasn't about to make any promises.

* * *

Well, that's all for the 1st part of the story. Keep in mind that this is different from the original version of the story I have already written, and I'll replace that in the near future. Stand by for the next part of this tragic story, which will lead to something trully terrifying.

**Harry**: That's a great way to kick off the story.

**Amber**: I still can't believe that you would say those mean things about Severus!

**Me**: God, Amber, you are so messed up! What the hell do you see in Snape anyway?

**Ron**: He's such a greasy headed git!

**Hermione**: Not to mention that I've been reading some bad fanfiction stories about me hooking up with Snape!

**Me**: Who writes these stories anyway?

**Ron**: We're gonna be together forever!

**Harry**: People who don't read the books.

**Amber**. I don't care what they say. SEVERUS SNAPE BELONGS TO ME, AND DEATH TO THE BITCH WHO TRIES TO STEAL HIM FROM ME!

**Me**: Review and you'll get the next part of the story.


	2. McGonagall's Memories

Here's the 2nd part of **A Loyal Sidekick **

* * *

(Author's note: _The following story takes place after Hogwarts is attacked and Dumbledore dies. The kids and teachers all attend his funeral. Everyone is very sad. This piece includes some original characters and scenes, but it will stay true to the original story_.)

* * *

Meanwhile, Minerva McGonagall was still mourning. All the other teachers were worried about her. "Something's not right about this," said Hagrid. "I can feel it in me bones."

"Poor Minerva," said Madame Pomfrey. "I've never seen her this upset."

"I believe we need to talk to her," said Professor Sprout.

But Minerva refused to talk to her friends. She was too full of memories of the man she had loved. It had begun in her final year as a Hogwarts student, when an evil wizard had killed her parents and Professor Dumbledore comforted her. That led to a growing romance between them. She then recalled the day Dumbledore had asked her to marry him. (author's note: _To this day, she would tell you that that had been the happiest moment of her life_) Minerva then recalled the birth of their only child, Amber, and the joys of parenthood that came with her. There were many more happy moments, but most of them included Dumbledore. The last few memories that she could recall was the Christmas before and (_more_ _importantly_) the birth of their granddaughter, Cygnus Athena McGonagall.

_Would she find a way to go on with her life_? She would, for she would have to lead the school, its students, its staff, and Amber. Just that thought sent tears streaming down her face. She felt the tiny hand of little Cygnus grabbing hers. Minerva looked down at her granddaughter and said, "It's not right, isn't it, Cygnus? You've loved someone your whole life and now they're gone. Life's not very nice, isn't it?" The baby smiled and tugged at her grandmother's dress. Minerva picked up Cygnus and said, "We'll have to make the best of this, won't we? Now let's go find your mother and we'll think of another plan. I, for one, won't let any Dark Lord frighten me!"

And so the two witches walked back into the school, not knowing that danger was on the horizon…

* * *

Well, that's all for the 2nd part of the story. Well, our dear McGonagall had a great thing going, and then it was taken away from her. Kind of sad, isn't it? Next time, we'll see Harry go through the emotional breakdown of a lifetime, which will lead to something else.

Harry: What's this? Dumbledore and McGonagall were actually _married_?

Amber: Well, they _are_ my parents...

Me: I wouldn't have them as _my_ parents; with Dumbledore eating too much candy and McGonagall being too strict.

Ron: I feel bad for Cygnus, however.

Hermione: Yeah, she'll never see her grandfather again.

Me: Hello! I never even got to meet _my_ grandfather!

Ron: Sorry; I forgot you never got to meet any of your relatives.

Harry: Yeah. Some people have to be unhappy.

Amber: That's not very nice, Harry!

Me: Review and you'll get the next part of the story.


	3. Angsty Harry

Here's the 3rd part of **A Loyal Sidekick **

* * *

(Author's note: _The following story takes place after Hogwarts is attacked and Dumbledore dies. The kids and teachers all attend his funeral. Everyone is very sad. This piece includes some original characters and scenes, but it will stay true to the original story_.)

* * *

And as for Harry, he went back to his dorm, filled with surprise and anger over Amber's revelations. Snape a good man? Hardly, especially since he was once a Death Eater. And Dumbledore had trusted him at that. Why? _If I were Dumbledore_, Harry mused, _I would have killed Snape years ago before I let my daughter talk to him_.

But then he thought about something else that Amber had said. She was pregnant again. Hadn't she already had Cygnus? And she had made Harry promise not to kill Snape. Now why would she do that? She wouldn't, unless somewhere along the way she had actually started to care about the greasy haired man. And as the years passed by, this had eventually led to…

_No_, Harry scolded his brain. _Don't_ _even_ _think about it! There's no way that Amber and Snape could have possibly_…

He sat on the bed and tried to change the subject in his mind. He thought about Henry and Shara. No one knew who those children were and Magnus seemed to be around them more often than usual. _I can't believe that Magnus can be such a jerk_, Harry thought to himself. _He would rather be freinds with that talking doll than with Jacquel. And yet, she still wants to be his friend. She doesn't even deserve him_.

"Uh, Harry, are you all right in there?" A voice cut into his thoughts. His best friend Ron had come into the dorm to see him. Harry told him of what he had heard from Amber. "Oh my God! You mean to tell me that they could be lovers?" cried Ron. "Oh icky!"

"Double icky!" cried Jacquel as she walked into the dorm.

"I saw the whole thing," said Magnus, who was standing in the hall with 3-year-old Henry and 2-year-old Shara. He then plunged into a near graphic account of what he saw happening between Snape and Amber. (author's note: _for safety reasons, that story will not be published_.)

"Oh my freaking gods!" yelled Ron. "I knew something like that was going on between them!"

"And I bet that Snape is Cygnus's father," said Jacquel.

"I can't lie about that," said Harry. "And if that were true, then I think that Amber is pregnant with his child, again. I don't see why she cares about him so much."

"Neither can I," said Jacquel.

"Me too," said Ron. "And he's a greasy headed prat!"

Jacquel smiled at the boys and said, "I thing I'm going to bed now. I shall see you guys later." Then, she, Magnus, and the children left the boys dorm and went to Ravenclaw Tower.

* * *

Well, that's all for the 3rd part of the story. Next time, we'll see Harry get all bitchy and Ron doesn't know why. SLASH UP AHEAD!

Harry: Hey! I don't get all bitchy!

Amber: Oh come on now, Harry. You do seem kind of upset.

Me: Yeah, Harry. You are so full of angst.

Ron: Ugh! I wish you had written Magnus's story down, Jacquel!

Me: Of course, Ron. But then I have to rate the story MATURE!

Ron: Sorry; I forgot that there are some things that you can't tell the readers.

Amber: Well, she can talk about it, but then she'd get in trouble.

Harry: Yeah. You'd have to do it anyway!

Amber: And that's why some kids need to stop being too damn mature to have some childish fun!

Me: Review and you'll get the next part of the story.


	4. My Loyal Sidekick

Here's the 4th part of **A Loyal Sidekick **

* * *

(Author's note: _The following story takes place after Hogwarts is attacked and Dumbledore dies. The kids and teachers all attend his funeral. Everyone is very sad. This piece includes some original characters and scenes, but it will stay true to the original story_.)

* * *

Within a few minutes, Harry burst into tears. Even though he had remained unusually calm during the funeral, he was now crying, as if he was a small child and Dudley had taken a toy away from him.

"Harry, you are _not_ OK," said Ron sternly.

"No, I am not, Ronald," Harry snapped. "I hate myself for doing this. I let Dumbledore die. I let Snape kill him. I made sure that Amber didn't have a father. I have just committed the greatest crime against the wizarding world!"

At that, Ronald Weasley had nothing to say. He watched as his best friend threw himself down on the bed and cry his heart out. In truth, Harry was a kind soul, and he had watched too many good people die. Now this latest death was too much for him. "Harry?" he said as he sat down beside Harry. "Harry, don't cry. Jacquel says that Dumbledore isn't really dead."

"No, he's not dead," said Harry with finality in his voice. "He was murdered. And I know I've already promised Amber that I wouldn't kill Snape, but I will torture him so he will wish that he was already dead." He looked at his best friend and smiled. "But for you, Ron, you've always been my best friend, my loyal sidekick. But if I were to lose you…"

Ron cut him off. "That's enough, Harry," he said firmly. "I will say this: _we've always been friends, and death can tear us up one by one, but it will never end our friendship_! What do you say to that?"

Harry had no answer. He was too busy figuring out how to defeat Voldemort and save the wizarding world. He also wanted to avenge himself, his parents, Sirius, and everyone else who died because of him. But then he looked at Ron again.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I'm glad that you're my best friend."

"Me too, Harry."

"And if there's anything you'd like me to do…" But then he remembered. Jacquel had lost a friend. But then again, Harry and Ron were friendlier towards her than Magnus ever was.

"Harry, I have nothing to do, and Hermione's getting on my case again, so can I hang out here with you?"

"That's OK with me, Ron. I can't talk to anyone either. Especially your sister."

The two boys sat down on Harry's bed and thought about the good times and the bad times that they had together. Suddenly, it dawned on them that they were more than just friends were. Harry began to cry once again, and this time, Ron cried along with him. Very soon, the two of them were lying on his bed, crying their hearts out. Ron sighed, wishing that his best friend wasn't sad at all. He kissed Harry's hands, his cheeks, and then the scar that sat on the top of his head.

At this, Harry was very surprised. "Uh, Ronald?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"We're all by ourselves, right?"

"Of course, Harry. No one's going to be coming up here for a while yet."

"Maybe, just maybe we could…"

"Of course, Harry."

Harry threw his arms around Ron and kissed him. They both began crying once again. But the tears were shed in anger, pain, joy, and eventually love. But the boys didn't care, for as far as they were concerned, they had found each other…for now. (author's note: _This part leads to first time—caring and gentle—very hot sex between Harry and Ron._ (_oh God, that's just way too disturbing!_) _And furthermore, those two will have to face that again in another story. Now, let's wrap this story up_!)

* * *

Well, that's all for the 4th part of the story. Next time, we'll see Harry and Ron make some love confessions!

Harry: Hey, what the hell? Ron and I don't have sex!

Me: Yes you do, Harry.

Ron: Harry's my best friend. We don't have sex with each other!

Me: Hey, who's telling the story here?

Harry & Ron: Sorry!

Me: Now shut up and let me tell the story!

Ron: Ok. Well, that was unexpected of us.

Harry: Indeed. You are the person to write the story.

Me: Review and you'll get the next part of the story.


	5. Confessions

Here's the 5th part of **A Loyal Sidekick **

* * *

(Author's note: _The following story takes place after Hogwarts is attacked and Dumbledore dies. The kids and teachers all attend his funeral. Everyone is very sad. This piece includes some original characters and scenes, but it will stay true to the original story_.)

* * *

A few hours later, the boys found themselves lying hidden under the quilts (_and quite nude at that_!) and speaking quietly. They had curled up in each other's arms and were smiling. For Harry, he hadn't smiled in a while.

"Ron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"I had no idea that you felt that way about me."

"Yes I do, Harry. But I couldn't say it."

"Say what?"

"I've always wanted to tell you this."

"What did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to say that I love you, Harry."

"Oh, Ronald, ewwwwwww!"

"Harry, please! I love you, but not in that way! Not how I love Hermione!"

"But you love me."

"Yes, it's true. But that kind of love has no name."

"And if you're saying that, then I have a confession to make."

"And you're saying that…"

"I love you, Ronald."

"Harry, you're kidding, OK?"

"C'mon Ron. Not in that way! Not how I love Ginny!"

"Oh, so you love Ginny? Well I'm surprised."

"Ron?"

"Well, when we were kids and Ginny had that crush on you, you were always telling her to step away from you. And then when she got caught by the basilisk, you rescued her because you felt guilty. Am I right about that?"

"Well, OK. So I pushed Ginny away. But now I realized that I was wrong to do that and I chose to date her."

"So this means after all is said and done, you'll go back to Ginny?"

"Not unless I start dating Luna Lovegood."

"OK, Harry, now you're being unfair."

At this, the door swung open and there stood Julia Black. She stared at them with huge brown-grey eyes. She had seen the whole thing. "Harry, Ginny's upset and she wants you now, and—" She gasped as soon as she saw Ron. "Oh my God, what the hell are you doing?" Then the quilts fell off the bed, revealing to her exactly what they had been doing. "Oh crap! I knew it! Oh, if Hermione finds this out…"

"No! No! Don't tell her!" yelled the boys as they tried to hide themselves behind pillows. "She'll kill us!"

"Oh please!" yelled Julia. "You think I'd really tell her? Not on your life! Ron, I know that Percy would find this the perfect opportunity to humiliate you, so I'll shut up in your case. And as for you, Harry, well, my father was your godfather and I can't betray my own family, or can I?"

"No," said the boys warily.

"Very well then," said Julia. "Now, if you would please hurry up and get dressed, Jacquel's calling us to a very important meeting. Harry, Ginny will be waiting for your answer: will you come back to her? And Ron, we'll need your incredible chess openings as well. Now Harry, keep your end of the deal and go back to Ginny and my lips will be sealed about your little "_incident_" forever, OK?"

* * *

Well, that's all for the 5th part of the story. Next time, we'll see the beginning of the end!

**Harry**: Ok, now you decide to throw Julia into the mix?

**Me**: Well, yes.

**Ron**: Now let me get this straight: what the hell is Julia doing here?

**Julia**: I just wanted to catch you naughty boys in the act!

**Harry & Ron**: What the hell?

**Me**: I see that you two still don't understand us girls.

**Julia**: Yet you boys love to make out.

**Ron**: No we don't!

**Harry**: You're right, Ron. We don't, but Jacquel says that we did.

**Me**: Review and you'll get the next part of the story.


	6. Where Do We Go From Here?

Here's the 6th and final part of **A Loyal Sidekick **

* * *

(Author's note: _The following story takes place after Hogwarts is attacked and Dumbledore dies. The kids and teachers all attend his funeral. Everyone is very sad. This piece includes some original characters and scenes, but it will stay true to the original story_.)

* * *

The meeting didn't yield any good results. Far from resolving any differences, Jacquel knew that she would have to adopt Henry and Shara Dratzins, but without the name of their birth mother, it could not be done. Magnus decided that he would sacrifice himself if the group got into any more danger. Gabriel decided to trail Snape and Malfoy. And Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would go and find a way to destroy the Dark Lord.

That night, Harry went to speak to Ginny. She said, "Harry, I hope you take back what you said to me at Dumbledore's funeral. We had a great thing going and then you let this ruin it all!"

"You heard what I said, Ginevra Weasley," Harry snapped. "I don't want you getting into any more danger."

"But I know better than you how dangerous things can be," said Ginny. "And I believe that with your powers and my genius, we can face this danger together!"

Harry stared at the younger girl for a long time. Sure she had been a bother to him once, but they were children then. Through the years, Harry had grown to actually like the little girl. Now they were growing up quickly and a great danger lay ahead of them. But Ginny was right. They would face this danger together.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Gin?"

"I wish to help you in whatever you are doing. Is that so bad?"

"Not really, but you can come with me if you like…"

Harry never got to finish, for Ginny smiled and jumped into his arms and hugged him. Unfortunately, Harry toppled over backwards and they both hit the ground, with the boy lying on his back. He smiled and looked up at Julia. She made a sign of zipping her lips and smiled back. Harry knew then that he could trust Julia. She would keep his secret a secret for as long as they both lived.

* * *

Well, that's all for this story. Next time, we'll talk about what had happened between this story and _Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows_.

**Harry**: Hey, wait just a second here!

**Me**: What?

**Harry**: You mean to tell me that you're closing the story right here?

**Me**: Yeah. That gives us time to prepare for the _Deathly Hallows_.

**Harry**: Deathly Hallows. Worst story ever.

**Me**: I know. That's why I'm writing my own version of the book.

**Ron**: And there won't be anything pointless in the story, won't it?

**Hermione**: I'm already checking her story.

**All**: And?

**Hermione**: All I can say is that the story has cut out the camp scene, discovered RAB's true identity, Snape doesn't die from a snake bite, Neville finally gets his revenge against Bellatrix...

**Neville**: Yes! Finally, I get my revenge against that bitch who destoryed my family!

**Jacquel**: And there is a final battle, but no deaths. And the Epilogue isn't as crappy like the one Joanne wrote either.

**Julia**: Yes! Now about the middle of the story.

**Me**: Of course. The story is divided into 7 parts: _Running Scared_, _A Family Affair_, _Memoirs of a Half-Blood Prince_, _The Princess & the Pirate_, _Horucrux Hunt_, _The_ _Family Dursley_, and _Here is Gone_. These parts describe what happens to all of us before _Deathly Hallows_ begins.

**Ron**: Well, I must say; of all the stories that you have written about us, this is the best story by far.

**Harry**: Yeah, I can't wait until you write it!

**Julia**: Me too.

**Hermione**: So to everyone who read this story, we thank you and urge you to hang on tight because we've got another round of stories to write.

**Me**: Review and we'll see you soon!


	7. Stay Tuned

And now for the preview of what is to come...

Me: Now that we've reachede the end of this story, I'd like to draw your attention to the following stories that I'll be broadcasting in another fanfic:

1. **Running Scared**: In which Draco Malfoy grows a backbone and stands up to his father and the Dark Lord and takes charge of his own life.

2. **A Family Affair**: In which Jacquel discovers who her father is and finds out why her family died and she was sent to live with Nichollo Trichenberg.

3. **Memoirs of a Half-Blood Prince**: In which Snape must face the angry ghost of his dead brother.

4. **The Princess & the Pirate**: In which Jacquel and Magnus deal with being re-incarnated lovers who were slain during a wizarding war many years ago and Jacquel makes a tough decision regarding her love life.

5. **Horucrux Hunt**: In which Harry and Ron deal with true love and plan with Hermione, Ginny, and several other people to find and destroy the horucruxes.

6. **The Family Dursley**: In which Petunia Dursley must face her past and the children she abandoned.

7. **Here is Gone**: At the end of the series, everyone reunites, but a battle is nothing more than a dress rehearsal for what is to happen next.

**Me**: So by the end of this month, expect to see these stories up and prepare for my much better version of _Deathly Hallows_!

**Harry**: Is that all?

**Me**: Yeah, that's all!

**Ron**: Thank goodness! I can only hope that your story isn't as crappy as Joanne's.

**Hermione**: Oh Ronald, you know yourself. If anything, I'd say that Jacquel's story is going to be so much better than hers.

**Neville**: And I get my revenge on that Bellatrix.

**Julia**: Of course, Neville.

**Me**: It's payback time!

**Harry**: And what about Snape?

**Me**: No lame death scenes for him!

**Hermione**: And everyone else?

**Me**: I won't kill off anyone. Well, just the bad guys; but only because I hate them.

**Julia**: Good!

**Ron**: And the Epilogue?

**Me**: NOT crappy!

**Amber**: What are you kids talking about?

**The Kids**: Nothing.

**Amber**: I see. And what did I say about Severus?

**The Kids**: We won't kill him.

**Amber**: Exactely.

**Neville**: So we're going to read the story, right?

**Hermione**: Yeah, as soon as Jacquel publishes the first chapter.

**Julia**: But not before she writes this series.

**Ron**: So, stay tuned, eveyrone!

**Harry**: We'll see you again real soon!

**Me**: This story is now done. Thank you for reading it!


End file.
